True Melle-belle
"My love, I will save you, I promise." Melle-belle is the single most influential character in the whole series, bringing forth the first love arc, and also being the source of the information given by the corrupt future's Inferno. She acts as the mediator between most fights and although she could have become an Emperor earlier on, she decided to take care of her family instead. She is the secondary deuteragonist of the Empire series. The Rise and Fall of Newman Crunch During this time, she is gifted with information of the future by the corrupt future's Inferno. Shocked at her lover's words, she warns the rest of the crew of everything that's about to take place. However, she confronts Inferno and tells her how much she loves and supports her, no matter what. This catches Inferno off guard, but the two have a better, stronger relationship because of it. During their fight at World HQ, Mel keeps close to Chris and prevents him from being harmed. She also takes down several Grand Admirals in the process, helping the crew achieve victory. Revisiting Dark Hades During this time, Mel avoids being brutally injured by Roy's first mate, but still sustains several injuries that prevent her from really fighting back. When the Marines show up, she takes down several soldiers and holds her own against an Admiral with only being able to use one arm. However, Everest and Inferno still give up their freedom to save the rest of the injured crew. After only a few hours of Everest and Inferno's arrest, Jackal and Mel come up with an escape plan. Worried about her wife's safety, Mel makes sure that Jackal makes the operation as fast as possible, even threatening his life to make him go faster. Once the operation starts, Mel is the first to break into the prison. She quickly catches up with the other two and helps them fight several Grand Admirals and the ex-leader of the World Government. After the victory, she accompanies the crew on their quest for anything that will give them an upper hand. She also shows her love for Inferno, hoping that she will have all the time in the world with her, unlike her alternate timeline self. Norman III and the OZ War Once the crew runs into the Emperors of the sea, Mel asks to train as well. She proves to be exceedingly well at improving her strength and quickly gets through each training exercise. Once the training is complete, she is able to become an Emperor, but chooses to hold off on the title, as she wanted to just protect her family, no matter what. When Roy attacks the Empire, Melle-belle engages in combat with his first mate. This time, she defeats the woman and then proceeds to fight Roy himself. Upset about the hell that Roy put them through, Mel is able to brutally injure him, taking him out of the fight. After Roy agrees to help the Empire, the crew moves toward the East Blue and attacks the Government HQ there, killing Norman III in the process. The Fall of Mayes Zalious and the World Government Seven years after the fall of Norman III, Mel has accepted her title of Emperor, becoming the forth of the new generation. Once the diplomatic approach fails the Empire, Everest, Inferno, and Mel rush onto the battlefield. The Everstar Three fights side-by-side once again, proving to the Marines that they are a formidable force. Mel engages Mayes, fighting alongside her wife in an attempt to stop Inferno's father. The two succeed after eighty-six hours of fighting, ending their fight with the second president. This turns the tides for the rest of the battle, ending in the Empire's victory. Mel is later seen at the celebration, sleeping on Inferno's lap. Epilogue During this time, Mel is seen in the hospital next to Inferno. She holds her Inferno's hand as she gives birth to their daughter. She cuts the cord and hands their child to her wife, who names the child Harley. Mel is happy that they get to raise a child and the two seem to live out a happy life in the free world they created.